A new Beginning
by bowl of cold stew
Summary: what happenes if vegita goes mad when goku sacrifises himself to save the world from cell? read to find out.
1. A new Beginning- Prolouge.

A New Beginning- An original series  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I getting money from this fan fiction.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--  
  
We slowly but steadily walked down the lonely street, on the way to our new house. Dad is dead, Vegita cracked up and killed himself and took Bulma with him. So it was just Trunks, Mom, Gohan and I. I figured that this would be a better life for all of us, but some how I didn't think Trunks was happy, after all both his parents where dead, but we are the closest to family he could get. All of this was quite a shock to Mom. First it was dad, now it was her closest friends. I think this'll be hard on all of us.  
  
Soon the new house came into view. It was a nice house, one story, long and wide. It has a nice large back yard, perfect for sparring. I sprinted ahead approaching the house at a high speed when I noticed something. I didn't have any luggage. At first this puzzled me, how could I leave all of my things behind?? I quietly thought with no facial expression. Then I looked behind me and saw Trunks with a little cart. The cart was filled with all of our luggage. I ran back to Trunks and gave him a hand.  
  
"I thought you'd never come back here and help me..." He remarked  
  
"..." Was all I had to say. I never even thought about the luggage. We all arrived at the house, and it seemed a lot smaller from the distance. I told this to my mom and she said it is perfect for us, especially since we spend most of the day outside. Mom slid a little silver key into the keyhole of the front door. As she opened the door it creaked, and some dust fell from the ceiling. I asked Mom when the last time some one lived in this house, and she said 2 years. I figured that was about right because it didn't look that old, but was very dusty and had some cobwebs in the corners of the ceilings.  
  
Mom said we had to clean this up, but it shouldn't take us long with our speed and strength. Gohan looked pissed. He wasn't too happy with moving away from where they lived for about 15 years, just because Vegita blew himself up and killed Bulma in the process. He did feel sorry for Trunks, but he didn't think it was necessary to move. I agreed that moving was a good thing because Gohan and I were having trouble not killing each other in the house alone, now we are bringing Trunks along? I loved the idea, but also having Gohan around in the small house wasn't the best for us.  
  
Mom said we can go to a real school now, and we don't have to study as much, I figured she doesn't care anymore, but I know that's not true. Going to a real school is going to be tough, but we're as tough as they come, so it won't be hard. The only hard thing will be hiding the fact that we're not all human, we we're only about half human, and we have powers that no normal humans have. Some how, we would have to explain our super strength, but that wasn't the problem for now. The problem was training. Suppose we where training in Super Saiyan form, and someone passes by and sees us? We'll probably figure that out as we go, but for now, I REALLY HAVE TO GO!  
  
"Mom!!! I REALLY REALLY HAVE TO GO!!" I shouted to mom who was looking around in the next room.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Note: This was only a prologue, so no it is not very long. I hope to have much longer, and very good stories to go along with this.  
  
Note: You might of read this story somewhere else, if you have, that is because I used to be under a different pen name.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 


	2. A new Beginning- Chapter one.

A New Beginning- An original series – Chapter one  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I getting money from this fan fiction.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--  
  
Later that night, Trunks, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Goten all sat down to dinner.  
  
They where having noodles, with chicken pieces drenched in Teriyaki sauce, everyone's favorite. They had ordered in that night, for they had not hooked up anything, besides getting the beds and furniture ready.  
  
After dinner, the boys crowded around the television, and watched it. They watched some Jackie Chan movies (their favorite, since they are martial artists and all), and then went to bed at about 10:30 p.m., when Chi Chi was screaming at the top of her lungs and threatening to smash the TV.  
  
They went to sleep, and they dreamt about their life in their new home, all except for Trunks, for he was having a nightmare, about his father. He dreamt that his father took him, Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi with him (ahh, I would be scared too, hehe). He woke up all sweaty, and realized that it was just a bad dream. He was relieved.  
  
The next morning, they all got up fairly around the same time, besides Chi Chi, who always wakes up at the crack of dawn, and gets to work. Since they didn't have a stove, she figured they would go out this morning. When the boys got up, they took their turns getting refreshed, got dressed and did their morning chores.  
  
After they where finished with their morning chores, they went outside to exercise, and play around. Chi Chi yelled out to them, "Hey boys, want to go out to breakfast this morning?" and they all jumped up shouting "YEA!!".  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant in the middle of town, they where all amazed because they had never been to one. They sat, ordered, and ate. They where almost kicked out because of their Saiyan-ness (lol!). They went shopping a bit while in town, and got some new clothing for school. Luckily, school didn't start for a couple of months, and they still had the summer left to explore their new home.  
  
  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--  
  
Sorry about the length of it, but I didn't feel the need to continue this chapter.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-- 


End file.
